Moonlight
by Remus.Lupin92
Summary: Harry is dangerously ill with an unknown sickness. Can Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Neville find out what it is in time? Rated T for language
1. Visit

A house in Godric's Hollow was quiet, it always was. Even people nearby would stop their chatter just as they reached the white pickett fence around the property. During the day, passing people would walk by the place and their reactions were always the same. The people who knew the history of the house would bow their heads in rememberance while the children, if there was any, would cling onto their mother's dress in fright from the sudden gloom and quietness. Even though there was such sorrow when it came to the small cottage, the appearance didn't suggest as such.

The cottage was small, two stories high but yet rather small compaired to the cottages on either side of it. It was painted a brilliant white that suggested that the house was new, along with the fence. There was one lone tree in the front yard, right next to the small round stepping stones leading to the front door. The tree was smaller than the house but when standing next to it, it loomed overtop of everything. It's leaves were a lovely color orange and although there was an abundance of leaves on the tree, there was a great amount of leaves scattered across the yard. The grass looked neatly tended to, of course there is a hired gardnener to make this so. Regardless of the cheerfulness of the house, one could tell that no one was home. All of the shutters were closed there was a known darkness inside of the house. Everyone in Godric's Hollow knew without looking at the house that it was empty...it has been for about 20 years.

Right when the sun set and everyone nearby was retired into their bed, a lone hooded figure approached the cottage. The figure reached up to it's hood and pulled it down, bowing their head in respect of the home and it's history. The moon was high in the sky and it's light reflected off of the figure's head making their blonde hair glow in the darkness. If anyone were to happen upon this person, they would assume they were male judging by the length of hair along with his height. The man lifted up his head and turned sharply, as if hearing someone else approaching. Their grey eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled out his wand but then realized whatever it was wasn't a threat so with a shrug, he pocketed his wand and turned his attention back to the cottage. One more time, he payed his respects and then pulled up his hood and walked off down the street, stopping at the mailbox and running his hand across the last name engraved there.

Removing his hand, the moonlight once again had access to gleam on the engraved name...Potter


	2. Normal Day

Harry was bustling around his kitchen trying to prepare breakfast for himself and his two roommates. They weren't awake but judging from the aroma of the food, at least one of them would be up and ready to eat everything before it hit the table. Just as expected, a rather sleepy and pissed-off looking red head stumbled into the kitchen. He took one look at the food on the stove and his mood seemed to lighten slightly as he took a seat at the table no more than 5 feet from where Harry was standing, wincing slightly at the hardness of the wooden chair.

"Hullo Ron" Harry said without turning, Ron grunted as a reply. "Did you finally get to sleep?"

"I dunno what you're talking about Harry" Ron replied, slurring slightly due to the fact he was still have asleep. "Hermione and I went to bed plenty early."

Harry snorted with laughter "3:00 in the morning isn't early Ron; it can be compared to your usual 5:00 am bedtime. You're just lucky that Hermione works so you don't have to get only 1 hour of sleep."

Harry ducked quickly, narrowly avoiding the balled up towel that was chucked at him. Laughing, he picked it up and threw it back at his best friend. Hermione, the third roommate, decided to walk it at that moment.

"Harry, don't chuck stuff at Ron." She said with an annoyed tone of voice "One of these days, you two will kill each other on accident"

"He started it!" Harry accused, pointing at Ron who gasped in mock suprised.

"Dear Harry," Ron said dramatically, rising from his seat and walking over to Hermione. "Are you saying that my dear girlfriend's eyes have deceived her? What a shame you should suggest such a thing!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Ron and swift kiss on the cheek "Good morning to you too, Ron"

Hermione and Ron both took their seat at the table just when Harry was finished preparing breakfast. As usual, Ron piled up his plate with beacon, eggs, toast, waffles, and sausages. Hermione made a disgusted face and started eating her pile of food that was less than half the size of what Ron was stuffing down his throat. Harry always ate the remainders along with cereal because sometimes with Ron there wasn't any remainders by the time Harry got the chance to sit down.

Ron was surprisingly the first one to finish, even with seconds. He rose from the table and started off out of the kitchen and down the hall to his room. He halted abruptly, turned around, and stomped back to the table. Harry smiled with satisfaction as Ron picked up his plates and dumped it in the sink then stalked off towards his room.

"You've got him trained, haven't you Harry?" Hermione laughed "When he first moved in, he wouldn't even touch his dishes after he was done with them."

Harry tapped his head "I'm just smart like that, now I think _someone _needs to get ready and go before they are late for work."

Hermione looked down at her watch and yelped, jumping up and putting her plates in the sink. Giving Harry a friendly hug, she waved goodbye and apparated to Flourish and Blotts where a famous writer was waiting for his book signing gig. Harry laughed at Hermione's quickness and cleaned up all of the remains of the trio's breakfast.

After Harry set all of the dishes in their proper place, the doorbell rang. Drying his hands with a towel, he walked over to the door and looked into the peephole. Harry put on a straight face as he caught a flash of blonde hair and then smiled as he unlocked and opened the door.

"Good Morning, Draco" Harry said evenly, still keeping his smile plastered on his face. "You just missed breakfast."

"Good Morning to you too, Harry." Draco replied, stepping into the home. He hung up his cloak and turned to the living room beside the front door, plopping himself onto the couch and turning on the Television.

"My, aren't we comfortable." Harry shook his head and chuckled. Draco gestured for him to sit down on the couch and Harry complied.

"I visited your parent's house yesterday" Draco said after a moments pause.

"How are they and the house doing?" Harry asked quietly, looking down at his lap with a newfound sadness.

Draco put a reassuring arm around Harry's shoulders "They are fine, the house is in perfect shape thanks to the gardener and house-keeper you hired." Draco smiled "You should go by sometime."

Harry shook his head "I went there last week but I couldn't stay for long due to all of the other people either gawking at me or the house." Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder "Maybe I should move there."

"Maybe you should, it's roomy and you seem more comfortable when you are around that area." Draco reasoned "What is the reason you aren't there now?"

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry argued "They will need a place to live. Ron doesn't work and Hermione's salary is a lot but not enough to cover the apartment and food."

"Ron needs to get off his lazy ass and get a job before I hex him to oblivion" Draco growled "and I mean this in the nicest of ways" he added hastily by the look on Harry's face.

"No, I agree with you. It's just hard to tell him that he needs to start working. He goes out and parties until 2 in the morning then stumbles home and watches TV until he drops dead on the couch. Hermione happens to be thoughtful enough to carry him into his room." Harry scowled at the direction of Ron's room.

"So I'm guessing they are still dating each other?" Draco joked "Even after 2 years they are still joined at the hip"

Harry laughed at Draco's remark and a pillow came whizzing past from down the hall to hit Harry square in the face. Draco howled with laughter until the pillow rebounded off of Harry's head to hit Draco.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled from his room. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Get a job Weasley!" Draco yelled back. Harry used the pillow to stifle his laughter but Draco could still hear him. Draco rolled his eyes and put a silent spell on the room and Harry removed the pillow covering his face.

"Anyway," Draco continued "I would think that Hermione and Ron would be happy that one; they get to make their best friend happy and two; they get a whole apartment to themselves."

"Even though Hermione is smart and Ron is...well...can be resourceful, they can't support themselves no matter how hard they try. Neither of them can cook and with both of them working, Ron would still have to do cleaning because of Hermione's work hours. Ron doesn't clean anything if his life depended on it."

Draco sighed in defeat "Maybe you're right, besides, with your increasing illness, you need them as well. How are you doing with that anyway?"

"I'm fine" Harry replied irritably "I've had constant nosebleeds, headaches, dizziness, hot flashes, and fever but the doctor said the medicine won't kick in for a couple of days."

Draco's eyes softened slightly. "It doesn't matter if you are on medication or not, there is always the chance that the meds won't work. None of us want that to happen to you, I don't want to lose any more friends."

Harry nodded in understanding. The war was hard on everyone even though Voldemort was killed in the end. There were many prisoners of war that were lost along the sea of dead bodies from both sides. There were hundreds of medical wizards and witches but not all of them could lift the horrible curses given by the warriors. Many friends of both Harry and Draco died but some of the survivors were still there to give support to each other.

"Any other symptoms?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head and smiled at Draco's small but audible sigh of relief.

"I haven't coughed up blood since that time in the emergency room but that was because I was sitting in a position where the blood from my nosebleed got to my throat."

Draco winced "Oh great, thanks for that lovely image. Do you think we should wake Weasley up? He's been asleep since I got here."

Harry stood up "Yeah I suppose so. How are we going to wake him up today?"

Draco smiled mischievously "So many choices. I personally like the bucket of water but we did that two days ago."

Shrugging, Harry conjured up a bucket with ice-cold water and started off down the hall, motioning for Draco to follow him. They tip-toed into Ron's room and over to his sleeping form. Ron was snoring loudly which was perfect to suppress Draco and Harry's almost-silent laughter.

"One...Two..." Harry started but Draco nudged him.

"Let me do it this time!" Draco whispered. Harry nodded and handed him the bucket.

"Alright now, one...two...THREE!" The two yelled as Draco poured the ice-cold water over the sleeping red-head. Ron yelped at contact with the water and he shot up out of bed before collapsing back into the icy, water soaked sheets.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL HARRY!" Ron yelled when he was fully awake.

"Nuh uh!" Harry replied "It was Draco's fault this time!"

Ron rounded on Draco "STOP BEING A GIT!"

"Get a job" Draco replied coolly

"Stop being a git then"

"Get a job"

"Stop being a git'"

"Get...a...job" Draco said, using hand motions with each word and then making a rude gesture. Ron's face turned an angry red and he stalked off towards his bathroom and slammed the door. Harry and Draco gave each other a high-five and left the room to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Harry asked Draco, opening the fridge. "We have leftover pizza, Chinese, and...Sushi..." Harry pulled out the sushi knowing full well that Draco would never turn the food down. Draco grabbed the food hungrily and opened the silverware drawer, pulling out chopsticks. He sat down at the table and began shoving the food into his mouth. Harry chuckled and then chanced a glace at the clock.

"Holy crap, its 1:00. Don't you have to be somewhere?" Harry asked

Draco shook his head but never put down his food "1:30, I'm going to my office at 1:30. When are you going to work?"

Harry sat next to Draco and shrugged. "Technically it is my day off but I might leave here at about 2:15 or so to check up on some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Meh, nothing much. I was just trying to see if I could track down Remus. He has been floating around somewhere but he won't tell me where."

Draco finally put down his meal "If he doesn't want to tell you, it is probably dangerous. Let him be for now."

Harry pouted "I want to at least know where he is" he whined

"Fine, but don't go chasing him or anything."

"I won't"

Draco resumed his meal, satisfied with Harry's response. Soon, he was finished and threw the empty take-out containers away along with the chopsticks.

"You don't wash chopsticks, right?" Draco asked after he threw them away. Harry shook his head.

"Those are disposable. The other ones we don't use."

Draco walked over to Harry and gave him a pat on the back. "Well, take care. I'm gonna go."

"Mmmk, come over for dinner or something...we are having spaghetti."

"Alright" Draco said as he grabbed his cloak and put it on. "Bye"

Draco apparated on the spot, waving at Harry as he did so. Harry waved back at the spot where Draco once stood and went over to the living room to watch TV and face the wrath of Ron once he got out of his room.


	3. Finding Remus

**Sorry I haven't updated in months. A couple of questions should be answered before I continue with my story. One: No, Harry and Draco are not and will not get together. Some of you may know that happened in one of my other stories but not in this one. Two: Don't try to look up the symptoms to try to figure out what Harry has…it's an "imaginary" illness, you can find out what it is later. Three: I might not update a lot so if you _really _want to read this fanfic, have chapter alerts instead of checking up on it…I don't want to disappoint you.**

**Thanks**

* * *

Harry sat in his luxurious and brand-new office, hunched over at his computer as if he was still trapped in one of those lower-employee cubicles. Papers were scattered all over his mahogany desk, only some of them were cared for enough to be crumpled up. The Daily Prophet was unfolded after being skimmed and carelessly tossed aside. The front page article read:

**New Bank System Formed!**

Gringotts has been up and running for a very long time, not that we are complaining but there is need for a change in security. Although the employees are doing an excellent job, things have been known to slip by unnoticed. To tighten security, the top wizards and witches in the world have but various charms and creatures near each and every vault. "We hope that this bother protects the owner of the individual vaults, and are also scared out of their wits because of the creatures to ever steal anything. I feel proud to be a part of the security advancement!" Mr. Will S. Charling gleefully stated to the Prophet after exiting Gringotts. "Maybe we should

The rest of the article was blocked by a thick stack of stapled papers that had "Remus" written in messy handwriting at the top. Harry wasn't considered the most organized person in the world, but work wise he did a great job which landed him in his well-deserved office. Harry has been hell-bent on finding Remus for months, always staying after hours to do more searching. His eyes formed bags because of lack of sleep and there was always a cup of coffee by his keyboard along with some leftovers from last night's dinner. Today, Harry had to get back on time because he promised Hermione that he would sit down and enjoy food at his house for once.

Running his hand through his jet black hair, Harry wearily looked and the clock on the wall. Not a lot of wizards and witches owned clocks because they never needed it but Harry preferred just looking up and knowing the time instead of uttering a long string of words with his wand in hand. The time read 7:30 which gave Harry half and hour to finish up on his work, not much time compared to how much time it would take for him to finish up and save everything he was doing.

"Eh, she can wait 10 or 20 minutes." Harry muttered, continuing his work. He was so close, so very close to finding Remus. Why was he being so stubborn not to even write one letter to Harry? It frustrated him to think that his only parental figure wouldn't talk to him in any shape or form.

After Harry's extra 20 minutes was up, he wearily packed up his things and apparated to his room at the apartment. He was careful to make sure his room was locked and had remained so (he had charms on his door to tell such things) before opening the door and holding his breath until Hermione zoomed up and screeched in his ear. After a couple of minutes, Harry looked around to see the apartment very calm. Nothing was thrown at him or anyone else and the aroma of spaghetti was wafting from the kitchen. Harry cautiously approached the kitchen to see Hermione humming to herself and stirring the sauce which was unusual in her case unless she was in a good mood. Ron was no where in sight, probably sleeping again and Draco was most likely on his way. Hermione finally noticed that Harry was standing there and turned around, smiling.

"I have some good news for you." She chirped which made Harry both raise an eyebrow and wince at the same time. "You will really like to hear this"

"Really?" Harry replied, disbelievingly. Hermione was very intelligent but, like Ron, got excited and mad over the little things so even 'I saw a cute puppy today' could get her into this mood. "What 'good' news is this?"

"Nooo" she whined, "I want to wait until after dinner, you will need Draco to be there."

Harry glanced at her questioningly; she was always reluctant to involve Draco into things. It took her a while to get over her hatred for Draco but she finally did just for Harry. Draco and Harry decided to become friends a year after school ended although it did take a lot of work. Both of them had loads in common and Draco made a wonderful friend when Hermione and Ron weren't there which they usually weren't. They both thought Ron was lazy and had fun trying to get him to actually get off his arse and do something. Surprisingly, Hermione never interfered with Ron never doing anything but that was probably because Ron would deny her his 'boyfriend duties' if she did so.

Hermione giggled and turned back to her cooking which scared Harry even more. He quietly went into the living room to escape Hermione's scary happiness and to his surprise and delight, Draco apparated in. He looked very tired and worn down which instinctively awoken Harry's concern. Draco plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes, letting out a big long sigh and defeat. Harry sat down beside him quietly so he wouldn't disturb his friend and looked and the floor.

"Rough day?" Draco asked without opening his eyes

"You're one to talk, look at you"

"Work was busy as usual. A lot of papers to sort through and loads of people asking me stupid questions. How 'bout you?"

"More research on Remus" Harry replied but then added "Because I had extra time"

Draco, who had sat up to look at Harry with warning, slumped back down with satisfaction from Harry's answer. Both of them sat in silence for a while, anticipating dinner or, in Harry's case, Hermione's 'big news'. The great thing about them being friends was that the both of them could endure a silence without squirming. There wasn't much sound in the house although there never really was in the first place. Sure, Ron snores a lot and very loudly at that but Harry put up silencing spells that unfortunately, Hermione can't use because she and Ron sleep in the same room. The house was considerably cold because no one really bothered to adjust the temperature but yet the house was very neat and dustless. Hermione's humming stopped a while ago but no one really noticed, she was probably still cooking because there was no sound of the table being set. Harry closed his eyes and sighed very softly, as if he didn't want to interrupt the silence or the allegedly sleeping form next to him.

Finally, the kitchen emitted the sound of the table being set which indicated dinner was ready. Harry looked over at Draco who seemed to have heard the same thing and assumed just as much about dinner. The both of them go up and trudged over to Ron's room to wake him up but, on the other hand, they wanted to make the most of their dinner while it lasted. Ron usually inhaled most of it before they could even sit down. Walking into the kitchen, each person sat in their respected seat (save Hermione) and served themselves while Hermione poured the drinks. Harry and Draco tiredly ate dinner while Hermione looked completely radiant. Most of the dinner carried on in silence until Hermione couldn't take it any longer.

"What's _wrong_ with you guys? You two don't look so good."

"Rough day" the two men answered simultaneously, ignoring Hermione's worried look.

Hermione shook it off and tried to strike up a better conversation "I can't wait until you hear the news Harry."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Harry answered irritably "Why wait?"

"Because you'll be out the door right after I tell you" Hermione got up and started cleaning the table before Harry got in a reply.

Harry cast a sideways glance at Draco who shrugged and finished the last of his spaghetti. Harry decided to try and make Hermione more into blabbing by helping her clean. He reached over to pick up the drinks but all that got him was a painful swat on the arm by Hermione. She glared at him for a minute then gathered the empty glasses herself and headed to the sink, only stopping to give Harry an "I'm not mad at you...really" look.

"Let me take care of the table, you go wake Ron up. He must be starved by now and the rest of dinner is starting to get cold."

Uttering a noncommittal grunt, Harry reluctantly walked down the hall to Ron's room. He knocked on the door a couple of times but got no reply so he tried opening the door which, just to add to his frustration, was locked. Harry cursed to himself and pulled out his wand, unlocking Ron's door and shoving his way inside. Surprisingly, Ron wasn't at all asleep. In fact, he was wide awake and just sitting there in his bed until Harry walked in. At that time, Ron dove under the covers and gave out a loud and very fake snore. Harry groaned and shut the door, shoving clutter out of the way to get to Ron's bed.

"Ron, I know you're awake."

Ten seconds of silence and then Ron's head appeared from under the sheets.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Harry" Harry snapped "who did you think I was?"

"I'm sorry mate," Ron replied, looking highly offended "I just thought you were Hermione."

Harry gave him a strange look "Why in the world would you be hiding from Hermione? She's your _girlfriend_."

"I know, I know but she seems unusually..." Ron trailed is sentence a bit and shuddered "happy lately. Do you know why?"

"No actually, I don't. She is going to tell me some 'big news'"

"Not another 'I saw a cute puppy today' stories again."

Harry let out a chuckle and seated himself at the edge of Ron's bed "I hope not"

The both of them sat there for a few seconds and Harry took the time to actually **look** at Ron's room. It was very messy; God knows how Hermione can stand to be in there with all of the food wrappers, tossed aside magazines, and clothes that weren't hung up or in the laundry. As expected, a big Quidditch poster was hung up; the one Harry gave him last Christmas. Harry continued to observe the room until Ron's stomach let out an unusually loud growl.

"Hungry?" Harry asked with a hint of amusement

"Yeah, did you eat yet?"

"I did but there are leftovers. You should hurry, the food is getting cold."

Ron dragged himself out of bed with Harry's help and the two of them made their way to the kitchen. Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione was eagerly waiting for him and, upon his arrival, gave him a big hug and latched herself onto his arm, squealing like a fan-girl. Ron instantly turned red and tried detaching Hermione from his arm but his attempts were useless.

"I made dinner!" Hermione practically sang in Ron's ear.

"Er...great Hermione...excellent." Ron managed to reply after being strangled with yet another hug.

"You want some? I can heat it up for you and everything." Hermione finally let go of Ron's arm. "Sit down, hurry! I need to tell all of you something." she ushered Ron to his seat and went over to the counter to heat up his dinner. Ron and Harry exchanged glances and Ron rolled his eyes while Hermione dumped a plate of food in front of him. Ron picked up his fork hesitantly and poked at his plate. Looking at Harry with an "I'm sorry for taking up your time by making you wait while I eat food" expression, he took a small bite out of the spaghetti. Hermione impatiently tapped her food.

"Ron! Hurry _up_!" She hissed at him making him eat faster purely out of fear. Harry gave the two a strange look. They were pure opposites but yet loved each other to death. If they got married they would be one of those "Daddy, why is Mommy yelling?" couples but never one of those "Daddy just hit Mommy at the dinner table." couples. They were known to fling harsh words but not once did Ron lay a hand on Hermione in an abusive manner and vice versa. Although they are a couple, Ron tries his hardest to include Harry in everything they do. Hermione and Harry came to a silent agreement that they weren't as close as they were in school regardless of the taunts that they would get together. Ron has a major crush on Hermione throughout their school years so the rumors really got to him. Harry wanted the best for his friend which is why he kept away from Hermione and made sure Ron knew it.

Harry snapped out of his thought in time to see Ron rise up from the table and put his plate in the sink. Hermione crossed her arms in satisfaction and Harry sighed with sudden tiredness. He was starting to stress out being near his friends for the longest period of time in months. He was actually starting to miss sitting at his desk and getting one step closer, or even one step away, from finding Remus. His friends were always there for him and he felt selfish that he put Remus first even though he only knew Remus since third year. He loved Remus like a father and would do anything to find him but right now the only thing holding him back is his friends. The thought of that made Harry feel awful for blaming his friends on his failures.

Hermione ushered Ron and Harry into the living room where Draco was yet again dozing on the couch. Harry cracked a small smile and walked over to Draco's sleeping form, crouching next to him. He laid a hand gently on Draco's shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Draco, wake up." Harry whispered as if talking normally would cause a major disturbance to the room.

Draco grumbled and rolled over. Although Harry disturbed him, his features were very calm. Harry shook his friend again and Draco grasped Harry's hand with his own.

"One minute, sweetie..." Draco muttered loudly enough for Ron and Hermione to hear from five feet away causing them to shake in silent laughter. Harry's face flushed scarlet but quickly composed himself. Smirking, he made a quick rebound from Draco's embarrassing sleep talk.

"Anything for you _honey_." Harry whispered in Draco's ear causing him to open his eyes. Draco took one look at Harry and apparently figured out that his friend wasn't the "sweetie" he thought he was talking to. His eyes wandered to Harry's two mates still laughing in the background. Draco shot up from his position and tried to cover up his mistake.

"I was...I mean...the beach..."

"You went to the beach?" Harry leaned forward expecting an explanation.

"I never _really _went to the beach" Draco replied hastily. "It was my dream...my god; I haven't had one in months."

Ron crouched next to Harry and put an arm around Draco "So, who's the lucky lady?"

Draco opened his mouth for a witty retort but shut it after realizing he didn't have a reply. "I...don't...know..." he finally admitted in defeat. Ron tisked and Harry patted Draco's shoulder.

"Someday..." Harry said reassuringly making Draco smile in thanks.

"But not today," Hermione interrupted tapping her foot again. "Today I want to get to my big news."

Draco and Harry simultaneously glared at Hermione but kept quiet. Ron motioned for her to go on and she did.

"Well, this is mainly for Harry, but everyone else might take in this news personally too." Hermione paused and pulled out an envelope. Harry surveyed the letter carefully and silently concluded that whoever wrote the contents of the envelope wrote quite a lot. Much to Harry's surprise, Hermione didn't pull out the things in the envelope but instead handed the envelope to Harry. He looked at the front and saw it was addressed to him but didn't have a return address. The handwriting looked familiar and for some odd reason, it caused Harry's heart to race. With shaking hands, he pulled out the letter inside and tried searching for clues to who wrote the letter.

"It was addressed to you. I think its from-"

Harry looked up "Do you really think?" he said dryly. Looking back at the letter he began to read it in anticipation.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you must hate me for not talking to you but I couldn't. I have been in danger even after Voldemort was defeated and I didn't want to risk putting you in danger as well. Voldemort's followers knew that I was a werewolf and wanted to use that to help avenge their lord. I had to stay at various villages and ask for many favors from old friends but I got by. Every time I got wind of what was going on among the death eaters, I would go somewhere safe and anonymously inform the ministry to help them capture those monsters. After I was sure they were gone, I decided to contact you._

_All of the death eaters are in Azkaban awaiting the kiss if they aren't dead already. There may be some families that will express violent outrage to their capture and I am warning you to watch out for them. I heard you work for the ministry, and I congratulate you for doing a good job. I also heard that you stay at the office late for work that is not office related. I hope you weren't looking for me because you need to not worry so much. I'm fine and you need to sleep._

_How are Ron and Hermione doing? Give them my best. I ran into Ron once at the shopping center nearby and he probably recognized me. Did he tell you? If not, he probably thought he was just seeing things or he didn't want to alert you. I also saw Draco once, last time I checked you guys were mutual friends. He is really a great person if it wasn't for his parents. I hope you get the chance to really spend time with him as a friend._

_In this envelope I included newspaper clippings of the captures along with other things I thought you needed to know. If I know you, then I know that you never read the paper although I bet you request it anyway. To conclude this short letter, I would like to visit and maybe stay at your flat for a while, if I'm allowed. If I can't then just tell me when Ron and Hermione get married and I can meet you then _(Harry snorted at the suggestion that Ron and Hermione were getting married soon) _if I'm invited._

_You know that I care about you and didn't mean to be gone for so long._

_Love you like a son,_

_Remus_

Harry finished reading the letter and looked at all of the clippings. Sure enough, all of the death eaters were safely kept in Azkaban. Putting the letter away, Harry looked up at Hermione who was wringing the bottom of her shirt nervously.

"How long have you had this?"

"Well, I mean, sometime-"

"_How long have you had this?_" Harry was shaking with growing anger.

"A week but, Harry, I meant to give it to you sooner but I didn't know if you cared."

Harry stood up from his crouched position next to Draco and took a step closer to Hermione who shrank back.

"Do...you...know..._why..._I've never been home?" Hermione was silent "DO YOU?"

"I thought you were working!" Hermione squeaked

"LIKE HELL, HERMIONE! I WAS LOOKING FOR REMUS SINCE HE LEFT! I'VE SLEPT AT THE GODDAMN OFFICE JUST BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS GETTING CLOSER TO FINDING HIM WHEN YOU DECIDE 'OH, WELL HARRY DOESN'T FIND HIS FATHER FIGURE IMPORTANT! LET'S WAIT TO TELL HIM THAT A LETTER WAS SENT TO HIM IN A **WEEK**!' WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"Harry was fuming and waving his hands around. Hermione was crying silently and Draco walked over to calm Harry down.

"Harry, she didn't know." Draco said soothingly

Draco was shocked to see so much pain in Harry's eyes instead of anger. Draco wrapped his arms around his friend while Harry buried his head in the blonde's shoulder.

"I've tried so hard to find him." Harry sobbed "Remus thinks I don't care."

"Show him you do care" Draco whispered, pulling Harry back to look at him "Reply to his letter and tell him he can stay here."

"I don't want to stay here anymore..." Harry shook his head "I want to be alone."

"You can stay at my place, there is a lot of space for you to be alone."

Harry looked grateful "Can Remus stay too?"

"Definitely."

Without another word, Harry stuffed the letter in his pocket and indicated that they should leave. Hermione was still crying and Ron looked insulted.

"So you're going to leave us because of a letter?" Ron growled. "Id Remus more important than us, your best friends?"

"Ron, you wouldn't understand, he is like my father hearing from him is just so overwhelming. I need some time alone."

Ron was silent for a while but soon sighed and nodded in defeat. Draco opened the front door and led Harry out. In the hall, the two apparated to Draco's flat where a room was immediately prepared. Harry changed into some spare nightclothes and sat at the edge of his new bed with his head lowered. Draco entered Harry's bedroom and sat next to him.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Harry was silent, clenching and unclenching his fists. Finally, he was able to compose some of his thoughts.

"I will never have a father, will I? My real father is dead and so is Sirius. Remus is in danger but he is the only one left. I can't let him die too."

Draco patted Harry on the back "Don't worry, he won't"

Harry turned and smiled at Draco. No more than Forty miles away, Remus tossed and turned in a restless sleep, waiting for Harry's reply.


End file.
